Eavesdrop
by ScaryBones
Summary: For Fireball-Fuschia! Raven overhears Cartman and Kenny talking about him in the hallway and can't help but eavesdrop a little. Warning: Sexual situations.


Stanman for Fireball-Fuschia, as requested. Sorry it took soooooooo very long! :)

* * *

"I'll be right back." Stan, now known as Raven since his latest breakup with Wendy, stood up and dusted off his jeans. Four pairs of charcoal-lined eyes glanced up at him. "Bathroom."

"Don't be too long, Raven; we'll think you've left us again." Pete flipped his hair out of his eyes, keeping eye contact with the other boy.

"Whatever, I won't." Raven turned away from the group, taking his time in walking down the hallway. He didn't really have to use the bathroom - he just needed a little break to stretch his legs. Sitting in the same spot all day took a toll on his body, and besides, maybe a little time away from the freaking _ghost_ of _Edgar Allen Poe _wouldn't be such a bad idea. That guy was_ such _a downer.

He went to turn a corner but hesitated as he heard familiar voices. He pressed his back against the wall, out of their sight. They knew he wouldn't talk to them when he came to school dressed head to toe in black, and any encounters they did happen to have on those days were extremely awkward.

He was about to turn and go the other way but was stopped by a mention of his name. So, they were talking about him, were they? He decided it was his right to eavesdrop on their conversation, and stayed pressed against the wall.

He could hear Kyle speaking angrily, no doubt ranting about his life choices. "Just because Wendy dumps him doesn't mean he can turn into such a douche. He acts like he's not even our friend anymore when he's with those stupid goth kids!"

"Dude, Kyle, chill. It's just a phase. He'll be over it in a few days, give him time." Kenny, as always, trying to be the mediator. Raven heard Cartman clear his throat.

"You act like he's so much different. All he is is just a bigger pussy."

"Whatever, fatass, you aren't close to him like I am," Kyle spat. "I'm going to Calculus now."

"Amazing a Jew could get into that class, isn't it!"

Raven rolled his eyes and decided it was time to go back behind the school, but another mention of his name from Kenny kept him still. "Come on, Cartman, you don't really care if Stan's goth or not."

There was a long pause and Raven wondered if the two had gone. He moved to peek around the corner just as Cartman spoke again. "I swear to God, Kenny, you better keep this a secret, but, psh, I don't care if Stan's goth. In fact, he kinda looks kinda hot." He muttered the last part, and Stan wasn't sure if he'd heard correctly, but his face drained of color and he felt his heart nearly stop.

"Shit." He muttered the curse and ran back to the goth kids, paler than the make up he wore.

"What's wrong, Raven, see a ghost?"

"Shut up,_ Poe_."

"It's fucking Night Pain!"

Later that day, Raven was pacing outside the house of Cartman, knowing what he wanted to but trying to figure out just how to do it. He was forced to make a quick decision as the door opened and Cartman himself stepped outside, eyes going wide as he spotted the noiret on his front lawn.

"Stan? What the hell are you doing here?" Cartman stayed standing in the doorway, looking as if he were going to race back inside at the first sign of trouble.

"It's Raven, and I just want to talk for a minute." Raven stepped past the larger boy and into the house. Cartman huffed and shut the door.

"I was going somewhere, fag."

"This'll only take a minute." Raven glanced at the stairs and then back at Cartman. "Is your mom home?"

"No, she's out shopping. Now hurry up and get to the point."

Raven gave a half smile and sat on the couch, motioning for the other boy to join him. Cartman did so with another huff, making sure there was a cushion between them. The goth scooted and closed the space between them, smirking as he noticed the blush on Cartman's face. "What's the matter? There's no reason to be all nervous."

The larger boy scoffed and pushed at Raven's shoulder a little, faking a laugh. "Psh, yeah, whatever. I'm not nervous, fag. Just...you're too close."

"But you like me this close."

There was a long silence where Cartman spent looking everywhere but at Raven, and the goth knew he had him.

"I heard you talking about me today." He leaned back and let Cartman have some room. "In the hallway, with Kenny. Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Cartman's voice was hoarse, and he cleared his throat before asking again. Raven smiled.

"Don't play dumb. Do you like me?"

"Yes." The answer was blurted out, and though he had already known the answer, it still came as a shock to the dark-haired boy. He glanced down at his lap. He hadn't exactly planned out what he'd do if Cartman _had_ confessed, and now he was at a loss. Suddenly, it seemed like all his confidence was gone, and he twiddled his thumbs, waiting to see what happened next.

But Cartman was apparently waiting for the same thing, and the two sat there in silence for a few moments. Finally, Cartman nudged Raven's ribs with his elbow, a little impatiently. "Well?"

"Well..." Raven forced himself to look up at the other. He opened his mouth to say something else, anything else, but closed it again and settled with pressing his lips against the larger's. Cartman reciprocated immediatly, sighing in relief as if that was what he had wanted Raven to do all along. Large hands found themselves tugging at black hair, and Stan pulled away long enough to elicit a small moan and to ask, "Fuck, Cartman, how long?"

"A while, dumbass." Cartman moved himself onto the smaller's lap, earning a surprised look from Raven. "A very long time. It was fucking obvious, I don't know how you never saw it."

The goth seemed to contemplate this, but before he could think too hard on it, Cartman ground down on him, bringing him out of his reverie. "Cartman-"

"Don't worry about it. I've waited long enough. Just let me have this right now."

Raven groaned from deep in his throat, looking up through half-lidded eyes as Cartman continued grinding against his crotch. "And what is it you want?"

The larger leaned down and nipped at his ear before growling, "Like it isn't obvious. I want you to _fuck _me." Raven's toes curled at the gruff voice, and his eyes closed fully.

He opened them to see a somewhat worried-looking Cartman. "Alright," he replied hoarsely. Then, finding his confidence once again, he gripped the other's hips, bringing him down more forcefully onto his jean-clad lap. He bucked up at him simultaneously, earning a pleased growl from Cartman.

Shirts were discarded and tossed behind the couch, mouths explored each other's necks and chests, and the grinding continued until neither of them thought they could take it anymore. Raven tugged at Cartman's pants, removing them with a small degree of difficulty, and slid his own down just enough to expose himself. He managed a smirk as he leaned back against the couch, and Cartman got the hint, moving over the goth and pushing himself down onto him until he was sitting.

Raven took a moment to let Cartman adjust to his length before moving his hips up slowly. The other groaned quietly, lifting himself up further before coming back down with enough force to make both himself and Raven give a small cry. "Easy," the goth murmured, holding the brunet's hips and waiting a while before starting up a slow rhythm. "Like this," he breathed.

Cartman nodded half-heartedly, going along with the movements and encouraging Raven with his body to increase the speed. Raven obliged, easing his grip on the older's hips and letting him take control. He busied himself with sucking at Cartman's collarbones, earning a few more moans as reward. Cartman found a quick rhythm in his thrusts, and felt himself nearing the edge. "Oh, fuck..." The younger took this as cue to help him out; Raven gripped Cartman's member and pumped. Within a matter of minutes, the brunet above him came with a low cry. "Fuck, Raven..."

Hearing his name, his goth name, pronounced like that - gruff and desperate and exhausted - was just enough to finally send him over the edge. He pulled out and came with a long sigh of Cartman's name.

They took a few moments to regain their breath, Cartman lying heavily on Raven, stroking his hair. Finally he spoke. "The guys can't know about this."

Raven nodded tiredly, a faint smile on his lips. "Deal." And to settle the matter further, he sealed it off with a kiss.


End file.
